


Leash Pulled Taut

by redkislington



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Collars, Dominant Stiles, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Topping from the Bottom, light biting, mention of Bottom Derek Hale, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles immediately made him lift his head back up, tugging on the leash that was attached to the collar around Derek's neck. “Watch.” Stiles ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leash Pulled Taut

**Author's Note:**

> Random porn that was written in like 15 minutes because I wanted to write porn? I dunno what age Stiles would be, so I'm just gonna put the underage warning in case.

“FUCK! _Stiles!_ ”

 

Derek's cry echoed through the room and Stiles smirked from where he was perched on Derek's lap. This was their first time doing this, first time with Derek completely at Stiles' will. Derek's arms were bound together over his head in a leather binder that Stiles bought online and modified with his magic to hold Derek. His ankles were cuffed together with the same material – also modified – and locked to the foot board, spreading the alpha out across his bed.

 

Stiles grinned and shifted, making Derek drop his head back and groan as it moved his cock inside the boy. Stiles immediately made him lift his head back up, tugging on the leash that was attached to the collar around Derek's neck. “ _Watch_.” Stiles ordered, making sure Derek's eyes were on him before he lifted up slowly, pausing a moment with just the head of Derek's cock inside of him before he slammed back down.

 

Derek couldn't help it, he whined, feeling heat spread all over him as Stiles continued riding him, slow and steady. Despite how much Derek's eyes wanted to slip shut or how he wanted to just drop his head back and feel, he kept watching, feeling himself getting closer and closer with each smooth roll of Stiles hips.

 

Stiles stopped, dropping fully onto Derek's dick, chuckling softly at the moan that punched out of the alpha, and rotated his hips, just grinding down into the werewolf's lap. “Good boy.” Stiles muttered, leaning forward as he pulled the leash towards him, effectively pulling Derek towards him. Derek moaned, twitching inside of Stiles as their mouths met in a rough, messy kiss. Stiles completely dominated the kiss, and Derek bucked up into Stiles' body, whimpering at the moan that punched out of the man on top of him.

 

Stiles' honey-brown eyes narrowed at him, and Stiles leaned down to bite into Derek's lower lip, hard, pain blending with pleasure as Stiles clenched around him at the same him. Derek's hips twitched up once more, just before he came, shaking apart underneath Stiles. Stiles pulled back, dropping the leash and letting Derek just fall back, and he leaned back, using one of his hands to brace himself and the other going to his own leaking erection. Stiles moved slowly on Derek, making the alpha whimper from the added stimulation. Stiles threw his head back, a deep, gutteral groan punching out of him as he painted his fingers and Derek's stomach with white, making the alpha shiver and buck up into Stiles' tight heat one last time.

 

“We're definitely doing this again.” Stiles muttered as he lifted up off of Derek, grinning at the whine that Derek let out. “Tonight.” Stiles added.

 

Derek didn't argue, already hard again. Stiles, of course, noticed, his smiled spreading wider as his eyes darkened, stroking slowly down Derek's chest, spreading his cum against the alpha's skin. “How do you feel about bottoming?”

 

Derek's hips punched up and he whimpered, completely lost for words. Stiles chuckled, lifting his come soaked hand up to Derek's mouth, looking happy and proud when Derek started licking at his fingers without any prompting. “That's my good boy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
